Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus is a genus of large theropod dinosaur which lived during the middle of the Cretaceous period. Facts Spinosaurus is a genus of spinosaurid theropod dinosaur. It is the largest theropod dinosaur ever discovered. It is estimated to be around 18 meters (60 ft) long and 6 meters tall. It is famous for its size and for its 2 meter high sail. Spinosaurus was discovered and named in 1912 by Ernst Stromer in Egypt. Its remains were put on display in a museum in Munich. Unfortunately, when World War Two struck, the only Spinosaurus fossils were destroyed in a bombing. However, in recent years, some more Spinosaurus fossils have been discovered, as well as a new species. Spinosaurus' diet has been up for scientific debate for many years. Originally,'' Spinosaurus'' was believed to be a hypercarnivore, feeding on dinosaurs like the sauropod Paralititan and other carnivores like Rugops and Carcharodontosaurus. However, recent studies show that Spinosaurus was mainly a piscivore (a fish eater). Spinosaurus would only hunt terrestrial animals if it was desperate. )]] ''Spinosaurus' sail is probably one of the biggest mysteries about the animal. There have been several theories about the sail's function. One of the possible theories is it being used as a temperature controlling device. Spinosaurus would have turned its sail in different directions depending on whether it wanted to warm up or cool down. Another theory is that Spinosaurus' sail was used for display. This also adds another theories that Spinosaurus could've flushed blood into the sail to create colors, in a similar style to Stegosaurus osteoderms. In Planet Dinosaur )]] Lost World A ''Spinosaurus spooked a herd of Ouranosaurus which mistaked it as a threat. The Spinosaurus wasn't interested in the dinosaurs as they were not on its menu. It then walked off. The Spinosaurus arrived at a river and scared off some crocodiles. The reason why the Spinosaurus came to the river was to feed on giant sawfish called Onchopristis. The Spinosaurus went into the river and waited for the Onchopristis to come close. It was able to snatch one out of the water and kill it on the river bank where it fed on the fleshier parts of the carcass. This was wasteful, letting smaller carnivores like Rugops to scavenge on the remains. It returned to river and killed another Onchopristis and ate that one too. Later, it swam down the river. )]] During a drought, a ''Spinosaurus confronted a crocodile but was then repelled by a Sarcosuchus which was disturbed during its hibernation. It later attacked a feeding flock of pterosaurs, killing one in the process. It then moved on due to its hunger. It later came across a Carcharodontosaurus feeding on a Ouranosaurus carcass. The Spinosaurus confronted it and the two predators fought over the carcass. The Carcharodontosaurus managed to bite the Spinosaurus' sail during the battle. The Spinosaurus won the fight and fed well however, its sail was broken by the bites. These injuries were fatal and the Spinosaurus died days later. Other references ''The Great Survivors ''Spinosaurus appeared along with several other animals in a database scene showing dinosaurs on other continents. Gallery 1x1 Spinosaurus 28.png 1x1 Spinosaurus 72.png 1x1 Spinosaurus 190.png 1x1 Spinosaurus 247.png 1x1 Spinosaurus 320.png Trivia *''Spinosaurus'' is the largest theropod dinosaur in the show. *''Spinosaurus'' is the only African dinosaur that didn't appear in New Giants.show. Category:Creatures Category:Lost World creatures Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:African creatures Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Theropods Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Creatures that caused deaths Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Amphibious creatures Category:Bipedal creatures Category:Victims Category:Carnivores Category:Spinosaurus Category:Spinosauridae